1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to railborne locomotives, especially shunting locomotives, which are adapted for radio control by a driver who is usually in a standing or sitting position on the locomotive and who carries a radio transmitter through which he controls the locomotive. He is thus free to move in order to adopt the most suitable location for the particular task in hand. In the operation of a shunting locomotive, a variety of different tasks are performed and different locations on the locomotive are most suitable for different tasks. 2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Locomotives adapted for remote control by radio are known. They are merely normal shunting locomotives having a control cabin somewhere in the middle of the locomotive or at one end, with the additional facility that the controls are arranged to be operated remotely by radio. Particularly with one-man operation, a number of ergonomical disadvantages of these locomotives can be demonstrated, and these disadvantages are increased since the driver has to carry at least the radio transmitter, which may weigh 4 to 5 Kg (9 to 101/2 lbs.).